


finding Comfort

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2020 [14]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jackie and Marvin a teens not yet out of school, Marvin is gay (important fact), Trans Male Character, Trans!Jackie, transphobic comment is made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: This is an alternative prompt from the Whumptober list.After being kicked out of his house Jackie turns to the only person he can.
Relationships: Jackieboy Man & Marvin The Magnificent
Series: October prompts 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718
Kudos: 11





	finding Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I’m very nervous of posting. Please let me know if this is insensitive or horrendously inaccurate. Since I have never written on the subject matter before and do not experience this in my life and do not wish to offend anyone.

Storming out of the house, Jackie slammed the front door. He was angry and hurt. His cheek ached from where his mom had slapped him before she kicked him out. Jackie didn't know if he was in the wrong or not to deserve that but at the moment he didn't care. He paused at the sidewalk suddenly unsure what to do. That's when he remembered he had his phone. Marvin. As he started walking down the sidewalk, Jackie pulled his phone from his pocket and called his friend. His heart sank when it kept ringing, thinking he wasn't going to answer. Then finally he picked up. “ _Hey, sorry we were having dinner._ ” Jackie swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. “ _Jackie?_ ”

“Yeah. Sorry. Can- Can you guys do me a favor?”

“ _What happened? Are you okay?_ ”

“I got kicked out of the house. You're the only one I can turn to...” He could hear Marvin talk to his family. Could hear bits of their conversation.

“ _Jackie?_ ” Jackie responded so his friend knew he was still there. “ _Cara and I are coming to get you. Where are you at right now?_ ”

Jackie heard a door close. “Not far from home. Walking on the sidewalk.”

“ _Okay._ ” There was the sound of a car door close. “ _Hey, let's keep talking till we find you._ ”

“... Okay.”

“ _So did you have dinner yet?_ ” Jackie shook his head and told him no. He could hear him tell his sister what he told him. It was a moment before Marvin spoke up again. “ _Do you have anything with you? Or just your phone?_ ”

“No. It's just my phone. It was in my pocket when I left.”

“ _... Cara said she'd contact your sister later about getting some of your stuff._ ” Jackie muttered a thanks. He didn't really know what to say at this point. “ _We're almost there._ ” He spotted a car turn onto his street. The vehicle pulled over to the side of the road just a few feet in front of him.

Walking over Jackie glanced inside for just a second before opening the backdoor and stepping inside. “Hey,” he stated as he closed the door. Turning to Marvin, he saw the concern on his friends face. “I'm fine,” Jackie muttered. He knew what got Marvin's attention.

“You will be,” Caralina stated from the driver's seat. Jackie looked up and noticed her looking at him from the rear-view. Finally, they were on the road back to their home. Marvin reached over and Jackie met him halfway and took his hand and offered him a smile. He didn't want Marvin worrying over him.

Jackie rested his head back against his seat. It didn't take long before they got back. They left the car and started up the few steps to the door of the two story home. Almost immediately after Jackie entered the home, Marvin's parents asked him if he was hungry and wanted to join them for dinner. Jackie happily thanked them and sat down at the spot they had set out for him. There was some lighthearted conversation during the meal. But despite that Jackie knew and could feel the undertones. The unasked questions. He didn't say what happened and they didn't ask. Though he expected it to come sooner or later.

After dinner the two friends stayed to wash the dishes while Marvin's parents went to talk quietly in another room and Caralina called Jackie's sister, as she said she would. Marvin kept a conversation going. Though a little cautious on the topics. The two watched a movie when they were finished before going up to Marvin's room. Caralina came by shortly after to tell Jackie that his sister was going to come by the next day while their mom was at work with his things. Jackie nodded and she left them be.

Silence fell over the room after she left. It was Jackie who broke it. “I hate her, Marvin.” They were both seated on the edge of Marvin's full sized bed. “I never thought I'd feel like this but I do. I'd thought-” He paused for a second. “I'd thought maybe she was starting to understand. That maybe, just maybe she would accept me for who I am. But she won't. She didn't even try.” He looked at Marvin and asked, “You know what she said to me? When I told her I wanted to transition?” Marvin shook his head. “She told me she wouldn't allow her **daughter** to ruin her body.” He spat the word out. It felt like poison leaving his lips. “She never fucking tried Marvin.” Tears threatened to fall. “I've tried to talk to her. I've tried to explain it to her. I-” His voice cracked slightly as the tears he'd been trying to hold back finally slid down his cheeks. “I got so mad after she dragged you into the conversation. She said the only reason I wanted to be a boy was so I could be in a relationship with you.”

“Jackie...”

“A-and then I told her it was bullshit. That she was being a transphobic bitch for saying that. She slapped me and kicked me out saying that I-” Marvin didn't let him finish as he pulled him into a hug. Jackie didn't resist. He held onto Marvin's arm and rested his head against his shoulder. Even though he tried to stop himself from crying it didn't help. They sat there for a good ten minutes as Marvin held his friend and rocking him slightly to help try to calm him down.

They sat in silence for a minute after Jackie stopped crying. “Did... you want to see something new I learned how to do?” Marvin asked softly. Jackie nodded. Slowly, Marvin pulled away and got up. As he pulled the blinds and curtains closed he heard Jackie sniffle. Climbing back on the bed he shut off the light by his bedside. The next thing Jackie knew there were lights emitting around the room. The small translucent lights danced about the room before settling up against the ceiling giving the illusion of stairs in the night sky.

Jackie shifted and laid back on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. “How long can you keep them there for?” he whispered.

“Oh, well.” Marvin settled himself back on the bed as well. “They're usually still there when I fall asleep.”

He sniffled again as he shuffled a little closer to Marvin. “... Please don't fall asleep before me.” His fingers searched for Marvin's hand. Wanting that extra level of comfort. He laced a few fingers with Marvin's never once taking his eyes off of the ceiling. It was comforting and pretty. He tried not to think about what happened and what he was going through. A couple tears fell from his eyes and Jackie sniffled again.

Marvin squeezed Jackie's hand for a second. The lights on the ceiling moved and danced about a little again before settling back up by the ceiling. Marvin kept this up every so often. Eventually he felt Jackie's head bump lightly against his shoulder. Then the soft sounds from him told Marvin that he'd fallen asleep. Marvin hoped he was able to comfort his friend. That he was able to help him even just a little.

The lights above twinkled and slowly disappeared as Marvin closed his eyes. Before long, they were gone and the room fell to darkness as the two friends slept peacefully side-by-side.


End file.
